Louise's Knights Of Confederacy
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: A super tactical droid successfully created a new machine called H.I.R.A.G.A that could change the tide of the war when all of a sudden the machine gets summoned by a pink haired girl. It is unknown what she would do with the power to create countless droid armies. SMART and UPGRADED Droid Armies. (THE LAST REQUEST IS RECEIVED!) -Now will become a full story-
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now this story, or perhaps one-shot came to my mind just a few days ago, and it hasn't left my mind since.**

 **I decided to write this down and just show you guys what went through my mind. Just so you know, these two universes Star Wars and Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero are in separate dimensions.**

 **Another thing is that some parts were slightly inspired by that one fanfic with Louise controlling Nod forces. I forgot the name. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and a few things you may not find familiar in any of these universes.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

On a volcanic planet similar to Mustafar in a derelict system. A lone super tactical droid with the experience and deadly programming similar to General Kalani was there, finishing the last few touches on the programming of a Super Artificial Intelligence that will be in charge of a new and MASSIVE machine.

"This should help the Separatists in the war against the Republic forces." The droid spoke with a deep voice, though if one heard closely they could hear the giddiness in the voice.

The S.T.D **(AN: Yeeees! XD)** is on a platform getting ready to activate the new S.A.I for the machine. "The necessary schematics and blueprints for the buildings, infantry battle droids, land vehicle droids, starfighter droids, and the ships of the Separatist Navy have been uploaded into the memory banks of the S.A.I, all that is needed is to have a Battlefield Commander to take control."

The machine that the S.A.I would be controlling looks almost exactly like a Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship only a lot smaller, about the height of a 20 stories-high building and the width is twice its height in a radius.

Though it has four large corridors extending from the Orb-like center to the ring of the construct in an X formation, on top of the said center is a pyramid like tower that reached at least an additional 15 stories with a diamond-shaped control room on top.

It is supported by three large pillars one attaching to the back of the building and the other two are attached to the area near the ends of the gap. Finally there are 9 red lights in a 3x3 grid in a diamond formation the orb facing the gap and just below the lights is a set of mechanical doors.

After a few minutes of waiting. The 9 red lights glowed a very ominous light, before the entire building started shaking. Another feature that the S.T.D designed.

The building is called a "D.B.C.U – Deployable Base Construction Unit" and it is the first of its kind.

The full A.I is called "H.I.R.A.G.A – High Intelligence Recon Analysis General and Adapter" **(AN: Best I could do.)**

The building shifted, the pillars of the tower retracted and folded towards the tower before the tower started moving back and lowered down 90 degrees while the diamond control room turned and raised upwards in 90 degrees as well. The entrance to the building retracted and another armored plate closed on top of it to protect the entrance.

The ring shook and suddenly two large lines appeared on the sides as if it sliced the ring in half, at the back of the ring the antennas and satellite dishes started deconstructing and transforming and lowering into the ring.

Another line appeared and it separated the two parts now. The four separated parts of the ring started turning towards the ground, the cut parts were the legs and the entire building now raised itself of the ground and fully shifted into Mobile mode.

The back of the construct is slightly elevated due to the way the two legs at the back had more length than the front legs, making the entire construct resemble a rather strange looking bug.

" **Unit designation H.I.R.A.G.A, battlefield control established."** The S.A.I spoke in a loud and deep manly voice.

The S.T.D despite not looking it, was extremely giddy at the first success. Now… "Unit HIRAGA, you are to-"

H.I.R.A.G.A zoned the voice out as it heard another voice. _"My slave who lives in this vast universe..."_ Slave? Though that is logically accurate if you were to describe us and the droids.

" _My, divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant..."_ Divine? Beautiful? Wise? Powerful? This does not compute.

" _Heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart… Answer to my guidance, and APPEAR!"_ H.I.R.A.G.A's scanners suddenly went haywire at the sudden energy levels contorting around him.

" **Tactical Droid, I am detecting dangerous levels of space distortion at this location. I recommend evacuating this instant."** H.I.R.A.G.A spoke again.

The S.T.D however just ignored him/it. The space under H.I.R.A.G.A started distorting and turned green, a portal bigger than him/it formed right underneath.

H.I.R.A.G.A started slowly sinking into the portal, making the S.A.I start trying to get out of the portal. Only then did the S.T.D notice it. "No! I will not let my creation be torn away from me!" The S.T.D started fiddling with the control panel to do everything it can to save H.I.R.A.G.A

However it wasn't meant to be. As Hiraga finally sunk fully into the portal, never to be seen in this universe ever again.

The S.T.D only said one thing now in that lovable monotone voice. "Shit."

* * *

\- In an alternate dimension, at a vast clearing -

* * *

A pink haired petite girl is walking towards the summoning circle, which is conveniently placed far away from the academy, and everyone are supposed to be far from the next student and the teacher aid in order to prevent any sabotage.

"Now miss Vallière, I believe it is your turn." A bald man by the name of Jean Colbert spoke with a small sad smile.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière just nodded mutely and almost despairingly, but she shook her head and looked determined to at least try this one more time. If this did nothing but explode again, then she will give up once and for all.

The pinkette started chanting her own version. "My slave who lives in the vast universe… My, divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant… Heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart… Answer to my guidance, and APPEAR!"

Jean Colbert in a bout of instinct appeared right next to Louise and raised up a shield, just in time to. An enormous explosion detonated on the magic circle, the shockwave traveled and slammed into the students, making them fall to their asses.

The explosion threatened to destroy the shield and them with it, worrying Colbert that it won't handle much more.

Finally the explosion stopped and only a black smoke cloud was there. In despair Louise fell to her knees crying, thinking it was another failure again. Professor Colbert rubbed her back to try and comfort her while the students started running to them.

Kirche and Tabitha arrived first and Kirche was about to taunt her, when the look on Tabitha's face caught her eye. "Tabitha? What's wrong?"

Tabitha just looked at the smoke cloud, before she pointed at it. "In cloud, familiar, giant." Those few words made Kirche's eyes widen before she slowly turned to the smoke cloud.

Colbert saw the two girls look to the cloud and turned his head to see what they were looking at when he saw _it_. Not looking at Louise, he shook her shoulder. "Miss Vallière, you may want to look up at your new familiar." Colbert muttered in awe and slight fear.

Those two words, brought hope to Louise's mind, before she looked up and saw 9 glowing red eyes. Before she paled in slight fear.

The smoke cleared, and showed an armored behemoth of a construct. With four legs and an elevated backside, the body bent down to let the red eyes look at the small humans in interest.

Louise paled even further at the size and what it kind of resembles.

"I SUMMONED A BUG?!"

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **Heeeeey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now I'm sorry if my explanations were extremely shit. That goes for my other fanfics as well.**

 **Now, before I end this I will just write 5 buildings for now and another thing at the end.**

 **Power Plant: This building is shaped like an egg jutting out of the ground, there are four supports clamping onto the structure with a ring on it there are several antennas on the top of the egg and a few smaller antennas on the rings, but only a few.**

 **Use: Provides Power and Energy to Buildings**

 **The Magna Driller: This building is half the size of the D.B.C.U, it has a platform in the shape of a triangle and on the center of the platform is an artificially made hole that is covered with an energy shield that will only allow the harvester tools and equipment through. There are six large support legs that hold up a hexagon-shaped structure with a few antennas and satellites dishes on the sides, there is also one elevator leading to one entrance, and on the bottom are durable pipes with drills, and pipes with claws and vacuums. On the top of the structure is an opening that is also shielded.**

 **Use: The drills are used to break apart any solidified magma and lava while the claws hold it in place. The vacuums are used to harvest the magma, and lava to later reform it into metals and minerals. The opening on top is for the access, the shield is to prevent any bubbling magma or lava escape.**

 **Molten Refinery/Silo: This building is shaped as a pentagon just slightly smaller than the D.B.C.U, on each side, are three silos connected by three rings and pipes from the top of the silos going into the pentagon. Various antenna are on the pentagon while the center is a pentagon-shaped silo bigger than the three combined. There is a durasteel glass as a single line on each of the silos sides to see how much resource is there. On top of the center silo is an even wider pentagon platform with a huge hole in the center funneling into the silo.**

 **Use: The three silos on each side of the pentagon are to store the processed liquid minerals and metals, the silo in the middle will hold the magma and lava to be processed into the liquid resources.**

 **Unit: Octuptarra Harvester – An Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid the weapons were now refitted with three huge pipes ready to extend downwards. Just above the pipes are three separate containers to store the magma, and lava. It is taller than the building**

 **Use: To transport the resource for processing.**

 **Droid Infantry Factory (D.I.F): This building is in the shape of a rectangle with another smaller structure at the back. The inside has 20 production lines and a lot of arms and machines. The Production Exit is in the shape of a triangle, each of the twenty mechanical doors are only one door that opens upwards. There are antennas around the building and the back structure has more antennas and satellite dishes. The top center of the back building has a hole.**

 **Use: The back structure is for the manufacturing of droid parts, chips, and weapons. While the main building is the programming and the assembly. The top hole is a socket for three upgrade modules.**

 **Armored War Factory** **(A.W.F): Is smaller than the** **D.B.C.U, and is shaped as a long rectangle shaped building with eight giant pillar supports on each side, with a shorter rectangle on top of it, that part has a hole on the back with a catwalk. On the top of the second construct are a bunch of antennas. The front of the first floor has a huge set of mechanical double doors that open up and down.**

 **Use: The top is for manufacturing the weapons and turrets, the bottom is for the manufacturing of the chassis and assembly. The back of the top is used to directly place three upgrade modules**

 **Starship Docks Factory** **(S.D.F): The building is twice the size of** **the D.B.C.U and can be built on the ground, but is better built into the side of a mountain. It is in the shape of an octagon, with a retractable door, there is another smaller octagon structure on the side with a giant pipe from the structure going into the ground.**

 **Use: The main building will be used to create warships, and starfighters, the second structure is a manufacturer for parts.**

 **Finally, I have to ask. If you guys actually want me to continue this, then give me different reviews that say something like. "Continue please!" And Guest reviews will not count. Five is the minimum, that makes me decide yes or nah, and 8 is the number which will make me continue without any more restraint.**

 **Now this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out. Ja Ne~!**


	2. Interlude: Schematics Download

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **I will keep this short and say this is the more In-depth information of the Buildings of the C.I.S Faction.**

 **I have seen the guest reviews, and I know the feeling, but I will not budge with my choice.**

 **So, now here is the description. Another thing is that the description last chapter was half-assed and rushed so I will be more accurate and clearer here. Ignore the descriptions in the last chapter.**

 **Also I may have made some buildings overpowered so yeah. But hey. It's me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no references but the creation of these buildings.**

* * *

\- Interlude Flashback -

* * *

A super tactical droid was walking towards a huge supercomputer, and started typing in things on the holographic keyboard that appeared when it reached the console.

The screens lit up. A voice then came from the screens' in built speakers, and something appeared on the screen.

* * *

 **\- Establishing Uplink. -**

 **\- Downloading Schematics. -**

* * *

 **:Deployable Base Construction Unit: – :D.B.C.U:**

 **[Starts with 100,000LM] [Generates 100 Energy]**

* * *

Building Description (Deployed): Looks like a Lucrehulk-Class Battleship only 30 stories high and 60 stories in diameter. There are four corridors attached from the orb-like center to the ring in an X fashion. The corridors attached to the orb are held in place by clamps that are shaped like an octagon when wrapped around the orb.

On the top and bottom of the ring, there are another set of rings. Not as thick, but bigger than the main ring, it is also not rounded at the edges, so there is a flat surface on the top and bottom of the ring. Between the two rings there are support pillars, it is attached to the main ring, connecting the two rings.

At the gap in the front of the construct is a large pad connected to the ends of the gaps via supports. The pad leads to a ramp going up to the orb-like center's entrance, which was a set of mechanical doors that could fit 20 B1 Battle Droids in a rank or side by side.

On the top of the upper ring are a bunch of antennas and a few satellite dishes. On the top of the orb is a 10 story pyramid-like tower with a diamond-shaped control room with a few antenna on top. The supports of the tower are attached to the clamps holding the corridors in place.

In the inner area of the ring around the orb is covered by a pad that extended from the main ring. At the back of the top ring has a few more satellite dishes and antennas, as well as a strong shield shield generator.

Just above the entrance are 9 red orb-like sensors in a diamond formation, that act like eyes. In deployed form, the eyes have a dull red glow.

Building Description (Packed up): The antennas and satellite dishes on the top of the ring lower back into the ring. The pads are folded up and then retracted back into the main ring. The ring then gets split like + leaving the rings completely ready for the next phase.

The newly split limbs then turn to the ground to lift the base up for movement, the corridors are the supports for the new legs. The antennas and satellite dishes on the diamond-shaped control room sunk into it and the top opened up so it could slide down before that, the supports detached and moved so that it could slide down reaching the top of the orb, and then being moved slightly forward.

Before the next stage, the supports that held up the control room lowered down onto their respective corridors, slightly reinforcing it.

The one corridor at the back of the orb not attached to anything then shifts so that the orb shifts and splits in half, the other half then starts sliding back as if to open the orb. The corridor acts as the inner support and room, the huge opening at the end of the corridor is then shut by a set of mechanical doors.

On top of the second part of the orb that slid back was the tower construct. It then lowered down backwards before it became extremely malleable, and split into five metal tentacle like constructs. Note: It is unknown how does this happen. But it is speculated to just increase aesthetic creepyness.

The entrance to the orb closed up and was then covered by a set of mechanical walls that reinforce the entrance. As soon as that finished, the eyes of the constructs glowed even more. Signaling its completion.

Main Purpose: Its main purpose is to walk around, looking for a suitable place for base construction while looking for nearby magma or lava pockets for faster base constructions. It is also recommended that it is built near a mountain, a large cliff, or a plateau for a _Starship Drydock Factory_ in the future.

* * *

 **:Energy Reactor: (Inspired by a mod from Minecraft)**

 **[Costs 1,000LM] [Generates 600 Energy]**

 **[Upgrade Costs 1,000LM] [Upgraded Generates 1,200 Energy]**

* * *

Building Description: When its built, an octagon shaped platform the length of a 15 story house in a diameter is created where it would form. The center part of the platform is sunk in with eight small pillars with tesla rings and tesla bulb on it, on the bottom is a circular stabilizer.

There are four constructs near the edge of the platform that are shaped as a rectangular base that is supporting a machine on top, there is a wall enclosing the platform, keeping the constructs inside. On top of the wall, is a catwalk and the remainder of the open area is then covered in a containment field.

When the four machines activate, it fires a glowing black beam with a white boarder and blue particles. When the four beams meet, a blue orb of energy with a white outline and black crisscross patterns is then created.

After the initial phase, the tesla rods then take the energy via attracting it, slowly particles start flying to the rods, each particle can power ten squads of 30 B1 Battle Droids.

How it builds: The ground shakes before the platform raises up, disintegrating the grass and dirt it rose from. The center then turns as if it was a drill and digs back into the ground before the tesla rods and stabilizer came out.

Then four doors open up on the platform before the constructs raise from it facing up, once fully raised, it lowers to point at the middle, the top of the base opens up and the machine is raised up.

The doors are then used to support it by attaching to the ground at either side of it. After that phase, the edges of the platform folded out to let the walls move out, and then fold upwards, becoming a wall.

Once done, the edges dig into the ground to keep it in that one place. Then the edges around the hole open up to bring up the catwalk and attach itself before closing again. (The catwalk is far away from the energy.)

After the catwalk was finished, a transparent silver containment field in the shape of a dome manifested at the edge of the catwalk to contain the next phase.

Once all the phases finished, the last phase begins, the machines hummed before some started glowing white before firing the beams and forming the orb of energy.

Completing the building.

Main Purpose: Is used to produce power for the base and defenses. It is upgradable by unlocking it from the _Upgrade Assembly_ to increase the efficiency of its energy gathering, therefore increasing the power it produces.

* * *

 **:Magna Prospector:**

 **[Costs 2,500LM] [Takes 100 Energy]**

* * *

Building Description: When its built, a hexagon shaped platform the length of 30 stories in diameter elevated five feet off the ground is created for the building. A hexagon shaped hole the length of 10 stories in diameter is there in the center of the platform.

The walls of the hole are covered in a sheet metal that extends all the way down before it reaches the magma and lava. The hole is then shielded with a red containment field to prevent any of the molten substance from escaping.

On three sides in a triangle formation are giant supports, all three supports are attached to an 8 story building keeping it raised above the hole.

The building is in the shape of a hexagon pointing towards the hole, there are a few exhaust ports, and very few windows, the top part is slightly bent as if to make a smaller hexagon, right on the top center is a hexagon shaped hole covered by another containment field.

Around the building are a few antennas and satellite dishes. There is a ringed clamp, attaching the supports to the building, allowing it to remain elevated in the air.

On the bottom of the building is a large hole with at least 12 machines with movable pipes. There are four with a heavy duty laser drill, there are another four with heavy vacuum nozzle, and the last four outfitted with heavy grabbers.

How it builds: The platform raises from the ground and disintegrates the grass and dirt before the middle had a few small doors open to bring up a few arms and metal sheets before the hexagon center somehow span while lowering down, the arms built the wall as they lower, at the end the hexagon stopped before it packed up and slid into the walls.

Then three different giant hatches open up and the three halves of the building slowly came up with the supports holding up their respective parts. The building is then slowly connected together while some doors on the ring opened up and arms came up to seal and connect the building clamps.

Windows, exhausts, antennas and satellite dishes started popping up around the building while the hole in the platform gained a containment field, just as the top of the building gained a hole and a containment field.

Main Purpose: The building is used to harvest magma and lava to be later transported to the _Molten Refinery/Silo_ to be processed into liquid metals.

The grabbers are to hold any hardened magma and lava while the drills break it down into smaller chunks as the nozzles harvest the magma, lava, as well as the smaller hardened chunks.

* * *

 **:Molten Refinery/Silo:**

 **[Costs 10,000LM] [Takes 400 Energy]**

 **[Requires Magna Prospector]**

* * *

Building Description: It is a 14 story hexagon shaped building the size of 20 stories in diameter, with three silos in a line at each side of the building.

The silos are 18 stories high and 8 stories in diameter. They are held together by three different clamps, and at the bottom of the silos is another building covering the bottom of the silos. Three sides of the silos have durasteel glass to show how much resource is in there currently. The top of the silos are a hexagonal pyramid.

In the middle of the hexagon shaped building is a silo bigger than the others, with a wider layer on top of the silo. There is a big mechanized door in the middle. Around the doors are ports for large nozzles to fill the silo with unprocessed molten material.

How it builds: The center silo bursts from the ground as the top part expands and locks in, the ports and door are then shifted into place.

Six different parts of the building then burst from the ground before closing on to the silo, sealing itself as it locks the building in place.

Once finished locking in place, the silos on the side burst from the ground and spiral upwards before being locked in place by a building that raised from the ground and clamped the silos to the main building.

Main Purpose: The ports on top of the center silo are used to deposit the molten material for processing. The doors are to raise up and help build the _Octuptarra Harvester_.

The silo in the center is used to store both the unprocessed molten material and, a small assembly bay directly below the mechanical doors to create the head of the _Octuptarra Harvester_.

Three doors on top of the hexagon shaped building open up to raise the legs for the _Octuptarra Harvester_ , raising it up to the top of the center silo, it is connected to the main body of the walker and once complete, the walker moves to harvest molten material from the _Magna Prospector_.

The silos at the side are used to store processed liquid metals for later use, three silos can store enough to make a _Munificent-Class Star Frigate_ when full.

It is able to be upgraded to use less molten material to process even more liquid metals, however it must be unlocked at the _Upgrade Assembly_ to increase production efficiency.

* * *

Unit that comes with Refinery: **:Octuptarra Harvester:**

 **[Costs 500** **LM** **]** **[Upgrade Costs 500** **LM** **]**

 **[Build Upgraded Costs 1,000** **LM** **]**

* * *

Description: Is an Octuptarra Tri-Droid bigger than the refinery, which allows it to walk on any different and elevated areas to transport the molten material.

Its weapons were replaced with extendable pipes, with heavy duty nozzles. On top of the pipes attached to the sides of the Tri-Droid's head are containers used to store the molten material for transport.

Main Purpose: When the refinery is built, the first harvester is quickly built for free. Then once assembled, the droid moves to a nearby _Magna Prospector_ for first harvest.

It moves over the prospector building and lowers itself slightly and then extends its pipes through the containment field to begin harvesting.

Once complete, it detaches itself and returns to the refinery to deposit the molten material for processing.

It can be upgraded to harvest more molten material before returning to the refinery. It can be upgraded at the refinery once the _Upgrade Assembly_ is built.

 **Note:** The _Octuptarra Harvester_ can only be built at the refinery.

* * *

 **:Droid Infantry Foundry:**

 **[Costs 1,500LM] [Takes 200 Energy]**

 **[Requires Energy Reactor]**

* * *

Building Description: It is a rectangular building that is 15 stories high and 35 stories wide, and 55 stories long. The size alone is almost the same as the D.B.C.U but only smaller.

At the back is a bigger building with clamps wrapping around it to attach to the main building. It is 20 stories high and 40 stories wide and long. It has antennas and exhaust ports around it and at the top of the building are a few satellite dishes and a few more antennas.

The main building has four clamps on both sides of it with a few exhaust ports in the middle between each clamp. On the top of the main building are a few more antennas. At the top there are connected parts that connect the clamps on both sides.

At the front of the main building is a 10 story high and 30 story wide building, with 2 massive mechanical doors and a ramp leading from ground level to the doors.

How it builds: The main building rises from the ground and the clamps raise up right after it, locking the building in place, while the exhausts and antennas are built.

Once complete both the back and front buildings rise from the ground and lock themselves to the main building.

As the back building locks itself to the main body, it starts building the antennas, exhausts, and satellite dishes around and on top of the building.

The front building builds its mechanical doors and the ramp is extended from under the doors and once reaching the appropriate length it turns to the ground before digging itself into it. Locking it in place.

Main Purpose: The back building is for the manufacturing of the more delicate parts, such as programming chips, blasters, photo-receptors, sensors, and such.

The main building is for creating the body parts of any and all the droids, as well as assembly, and programming. The front building is a ready station, for arming the droids with their blasters and getting into formation.

Once the first batch, or squad is complete. The doors open so the squad or batch of droids march down the ramp and into the open world.

However if you are in a hurry, the building can go into Emergency Mode. Any and all droids completed will not get into formation and immediately leave the factory upon completion for immediate deployment.

* * *

 **:War Arms Factory: [Costs 3,500LM] [Takes 550 Energy]**

 **[Requires Molten Refinery]**

* * *

Building Description: It is another rectangular building only 20 stories high, 30 stories wide, and 50 stories long. At the back are four different octagonal buildings that are 30 stories high and 15 stories wide and long each. Two at the back and one on each side of the main building at the back.

The four buildings have multiple antennas on top and exhaust ports on the sides of the buildings, on the top center of the four buildings is a single tesla ring with a small tesla orb in the middle of the ring, it is contained in a containment field, stray electric bolts fly and hit the field.

The main building has eight clamps that are triangular in look. It clamps the main building to the ground and wraps the entire building, each side and on top. On the top of the main building are a few more antennas and satellite dishes. On the front of the building at ground level are 2 massive mechanical doors.

How it builds: The four buildings rise up from the ground in a spiraling way before it stops and the tesla ring and orb are raised up, with the containment field activating.

Once complete, the main building rises and starts building the antennas, satellite dishes and the doors.

As the main building was constructing, the clamps appeared from both sides before connecting at the top and lowering down to lock the building in place.

Main Purpose: The four buildings build plasma bombs, ammo, and such for the vehicles. While the main building is for the manufacturing of parts and assembly.

Once complete, mega magnets inside the building brings the completed vehicles to the door before droids are made to pilot the vehicles.

When the process is done, the doors open up to allow the vehicles to exit and start moving out of the factory.

It has an Emergency Mode as well.

 **Note:** Pilot Droids and programming are built in the _War Arms Factory_ and _Star Drydock_ only.

* * *

 **:Upgrade Assembly:**

 **[Costs 4,000LM] [Takes 600 Energy]**

 **[Requires War Arms Factory]**

* * *

Building Description: It is a sphere shaped building that is 20 stories high and 20 stories wide and long. It has a ring clamp wrapping around the middle, with eight different supports holding it to the ground.

Under the bottom of the sphere is a square platform 10 feet tall with a machine that constantly shoots a beam into a port right on the bottom of the sphere shaped building. The machine is protected by a containment field, and is surrounded by a smaller diamond-shaped building.

There are 12 rings on each of the clamps, the rings are for aesthetic purposes only.

On the crown of the sphere is another ring clamp, but it has spikes like an actual crown. On the ring are antennas and satellite dishes only smaller than the spikes. At the very top of the sphere is a hole framed by a large tesla ring, shooting off electric bolts at the sky once in awhile.

How it builds: The platform rises from the ground first, before it starts building the machine, and then constructs the building surrounding the machine.

When finished, eight different areas in the ground burst, from the eight split parts of of the sphere held up by their own respective supports. Once the supports are fully raised, the parts of the sphere are then brought together to complete the building.

At the top, the crown ring is then raised from the sphere's superstructure before the spikes are placed to lock the crown.

Once completed, a hole opens at the top and bottom, while the top gains a tesla ring and starts glowing blue, with streaks of electricity arcing along and around the ring.

Main Purpose: Uses the LM Resource to create upgrades for some of the structures to increase their efficiency, and upgrades for any units for the CIS War Machine.

Once an upgrade has been selected for creation, the machine stops and fires a bigger beam at the bottom port. While the hole on top starts generating an energy orb with electricity arcing around it right above the tesla ring.

* * *

 **:Star Drydocks:**

 **[Costs 20,000R] [Takes 3,500 Energy]**

 **[Requires Upgrade Assembly]**

* * *

Building Description: It is an octagon-shaped building that is 120 stories high and wide, and is 600 stories long.

It is a long octagon shaped cylinder building with a corridor at the side, connecting it to another octagon shaped building only it is 2/5 the size of the main building.

Both the main and secondary building have massive two mechanical doors. The top of both of the buildings have a lot of antennas, and exhaust ports.

There are a four support pillars that are connected to two clamps that wraps around the buildings. Allowing the two buildings to stay connected without any problem.

How it builds: When building it on the side of a mountain or cliff. The buildings burst out of the sides fully built.

When building it on top of a plateau or on the ground level. The building burst from the ground pointed towards the sky before lowering down.

 **Note:** Frigates, Corvettes, and Capital Class Ships will have a hard time taking off when it's built on the ground, full efficiency is achieved when it's built into the mountain or cliff.

Main Purpose: The main building is the construction of the Starships and the manufacturing of the Starship's weapons and arsenal.

The secondary building is used to manufacture and assemble the droid Starfighters and Pilot Droids. It is also used to manufacture and assemble astromech, mouse droids, repair droids and other droids that help maintain the Starship's integrity.

* * *

 **:Shield Generator:**

 **[Costs 3,000LM] [Takes 1,500 Energy]**

 **[Requires Upgrade Assembly]**

* * *

Building Description: A platform with a tall construct with a giant satellite dish on top facing upwards. At the corners of the platform are rectangular bases that support more satellite dishes, only facing outwards.

How it builds: The platform raises from the ground before the center pillar and corner bases raised up and constructs the satellite dishes.

After completion the satellite dishes glow blue with electricity arcing around it before shooting up into the sky and creating a shield.

Main Purpose: Creates a shield that blocks high speed projectiles, such as solid projectiles like bullets and missiles, as well as energy based projectiles.

 **Note:** Enemies and Allies alike can walk through shields. But they don't know that. :D

* * *

 **:Omega Mainframe:**

 **[Costs 50,000LM] [Takes 5,500 Energy]**

 **[Requires Upgrade Assembly and Star Drydocks]**

* * *

Building Description: Is a pentagon shaped building that is the same size as the American Pentagon only darker colored and having tall antennas and more satellite dishes on the top of the building. The center of the pentagon however is replaced with a platform and a small tower barely taller than the building.

On the top of the tower is a large orb the size of a human floating with several layers of rings surrounding the orb. The rings shift around, turning and flipping over the orb constantly. The orb is black and glows a dull white with the rings having subtle blue electric arcs.

How it builds: The pentagon shaped platform raises from the ground, disintegrating the dirt and grass while a hole in the center opens up and the tower comes up. The hole expands a bit and an orb slides up the tower and raises up and floats above the tower while the rings float up the hole before locking onto the orb.

The hole closes as the ground starts shaking, five different parts of the pentagon burst from the ground before locking with each piece around the center tower. While the main body is locked in place, on top of the building antennas and satellite dishes started constructing. Once complete, the rings around the orb sin around it in different ways.

Main Purpose: Constructing this building unlocks more upgrades at the _Upgrade Assembly_ and unlocks the construction plans of a **_Super Weapon_** and an _**Ultra Weapon**_ as well as increasing the efficiency of the Droids as well as speed up Construction Speed. Another feature is that it can research new Droids entirely. Like the B3 Ultra Droid, and the Super Tactical Droid to name a few.

Another feature is that it can activate one of three Signal Modes. The **Pinpoint Targeting Signal Mode** will increase, the range and accuracy of all droid units and defenses by 20% via using the _Omega Mainframe_ 's supercomputers' processing.

The **Aegis Aura Signal Mode** will increase the strength of all droids and defenses shields by 15% via sending a blue pulse from the orb's rings in the middle. Droids that have no shield will be given a small barrier that recharges slowly, the barrier can receive a few laser bolts before being temporarily disabled, this has a cooldown.

The last mode is **Creative** **Overdrive Signal Mode** this mode forces all droids to gain a little creative programmed mind set, allowing droids to do the unthinkable just as humans could. However the drawback makes them lose 20% Accuracy.

 **Note:** The _Omega Mainframe_ is a very risky building to have. If by any chance the _Omega Mainframe_ is destroyed. For a few minutes ALL Droid efficiency is lowered by 45% while Construction Speed becomes slower than normal. Recommended to build a defense and bunker for the building before constructing it.

* * *

 **:Confederate Wall:**

 **[Costs 100LM]**

 **[Requires Energy Reactor]**

* * *

Building Description (Wall): It is four stories high and is shaped like a rectangle with pillars jutting out the front and back reaching a little over half of the wall, with the top of the wall having cover with slits for Droids to move and fire down at the enemies below. Constructing the _Confederate Wall_ in a 5x5 will construct a platform that will allow two J-1 Proton Cannon Droids to be placed there, with a crew of few B1 Battle Droids and a guard squad of B1 Battle Droids with it.

Building Description (Tower): It is six stories high, rectangle shaped with two pillars on each side reaching barely above half of the tower, the top of the tower is an advanced version of the J-1 Proton Cannon Droid. One floor below the roof is a slightly open area for Plasma LMG or Minigun emplacements to be used by a B1 Battle Droid or Commando Droid, another floor below it are windows for any armed droid to use.

How it builds (Both): The tower and walls just raise from the ground slowly, before reaching the respective height. For the tower, the Advanced Proton Cannon Droid is only available once it is researched at the _Upgrade Assembly_. Once researched, the top of the tower will gain a hologram showing the _ACPD_. [ **Note:** The tower must not be garrisoned before building the _APCD_ attachment.] The roof lowers down and sounds take place before the roof slowly raises with it's new attachment on top.

Main Purpose: To create a wall and BLOCK OUT THE FLESHY MEAT BAGS.

 **Note:** If there is a 4 long space or more between two towers, the option to build an energy gate will be available for construction.

 **:Energy Gate: [Costs 200LM] [Takes 200 Energy]**

 **Note:** Can only be built between two _Confederate Towers_.

* * *

 **:Advanced Proton Cannon Droid: (APCD)**

 **[Costs 500LM] [Takes 100 Energy]**

 **[Refit Costs 200LM]**

 **[Requires War Arms Factory]**

* * *

Description: Despite it's name, it is classified as a building. It is essentially an even bigger version of the J-1 Proton Cannon Droid. It takes up a 5x5 space and is a fixed emplacement. Another thing is that it has two cannons than just one, the entire thing is elevated off the ground by eight legs, and is elevated high enough that a B2 Super Battle Droid can walk under it without bending down.

How it builds: The two cannon barrels burst from the ground violently, while the eight legs burst out of the ground as well before slamming onto the ground. Slowly, the _APCD_ hauls itself up rather sluggishly. While a three feet tall, two feet thick metal wall surrounds the _APCD_ , after that it's red sensors glow before it stomped the ground few times before pointing the cannons upwards a bit, ready for action.

Main Purpose: It serves multiple purposes, but is more effective as an Heavy Anti-Armor Cannon, or an Anti-Air Flak Cannon. It needs four droids to help reload it, while it takes only one to pilot it, even then the _APCD_ can turn and fire on it's own should it need be.

It is refittable, also the legs are essentially supports, its main body can spin around like a turret while the cannons can aim up and down without the body moving.

 **Note:** The _Advanced Proton Cannon Droid_ can be outfitted with different weapon types. The Proton Cannons are a default build, the _APCD_ can be refitted with Plasma Beam Cannons, which fires concentrated beams of Plasma, best refit for taking care of slow moving armored units, especially Capital Ship Classes.

Proton Artillery Cannons, these are the best refit for a fixed long-range artillery emplacement. Another refit are Hailfire Launchers, similar to the Hailfire Droid, except bigger. This refit is best for taking care of Starfighters, or any smaller air unit. As well as using the rockets to scatter enemy infantry, making them easier to kill.

The last refit are twin Plasma Miniguns. These are miniguns with 12 barrels on each minigun. These are used as heavy machine gun emplacements used to defend the area from lots of infantry, or air units.

* * *

 **:Hyperdisplacement Temple:**

 **[Costs 75,000LM]**

 **[Takes 7,500 Energy]**

 **[Requires Omega Mainframe]**

* * *

Building Description: Is a building that is shaped as a pyramid the same size as the D.B.C.U on top of a square first floor, with pillars with tesla rings on it at the four corners of the pyramid-like building, with tesla orbs attached to the top of the pillars, on the top of the pyramid is a hole and a crystal floating slightly above the hole while surrounded by a tesla ring larger than the hole. There is a rectangular entrance that can fit three Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid side by side, at the front of the building.

How it builds: The first square shaped floor burst from the ground, disintegrating the dirt and grass on it while the pyramid slowly rises from the square platform. As soon as the pyramid started raising up, the pillars on each side start rising from the ground as well, while the tesla orbs and rings are already there.

Once complete, the top of the pyramid split to four, opening up a hole where the crystal floated up to the tip of the pyramid. As soon as the crystal raised up, the hole opened wider just so a larger tesla ring floated up until it was surrounding the crystal. The hole shrunk while the entrance to the pyramid extended from the main building before constructing a door.

Main Purpose: The temple is home to an experimental _**Superweapon**_ -class device called the _Hyperdisplacement Module_ which allows the instant transportation of any and all units inside the building via a Warp Beam, or otherwise known as teleportation.

 **Note:** Organics cannot handle the sudden displacement on their own, it is advised that for safety, the organic must be in a vehicle to protect the soft and fleshy being from being torn apart by the sudden displacement event.

It is also inspired by a building from an ancient human game called _Red Alert 2_...

* * *

 **:Decimation Station:**

 **[Costs 100,000LM]**

 **[Takes 10,000 Energy]**

 **[Requires Omega Mainframe]**

* * *

Building Description: It is an underground building. There is a platform that is circular with a few columns at the outer ring of the circular platform going around the platform in a slow manner, while there is a set of mechanical doors at the middle of the platform covered by a building that resembles a flower not yet blooming.

How it builds: The columns broke through the ground raising up, before locking in place. As the platform started raising up as well, once locked in the columns start spinning around the platform. The doors construct while a few more doors opened up to help construct the 'bud'. Once complete, the doors and the 'bud' close locking in place.

Main Purpose: The station, is a silo for an _**Ultraweapon**_ -class Ordnance called the _Decimator Rocket_ , It is a rocket that is the equivalent of a Nuclear Missile, but instead of a catastrophic explosion followed by nuclear radiation. It is a catastrophic explosion followed by a decimating shockwave, essentially cleaning up what the initial explosion missed.

* * *

 **\- Download Complete -**

 **\- Schematics Uploaded -**

* * *

The monitors now stopped showing the various building schematics and now started showing different battle droids, vehicles, ships, and starfighters.

After a few more minutes. The monitors now switched to some settings and a front, back, and side view of the D.B.C.U, after reprogramming a few more things, the S.T.D started putting on the finishing touches of the Super Artificial Intelligence.

The S.T.D turned it's head to the side, looking at a monitor that showed one thing.

 **Operation: H.I.R.A.G.A - 98% Complete -**

* * *

Interlude Flashback End

* * *

 **Hello guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now I have to say a few more things. All the buildings and defenses for now are complete, now if you saw my little bit there XD it is probably Ancient compared to the current Star Wars time. So yeah, I'd be surprised if anyone still had that game in that sci-fi world. XD lololololol.**

 **Another thing is that I will not be creating anymore chapters for this until the requirements have been achieved. It is seen at the first chapter so…. Yeah. ANOTHER thing is that I have decided, this will now be a full story so be patient.**

 **That's it actually, I'll be updating my other fanfics. So anyone who reads the others, please be patient and wait.**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


	3. Chapter 1 The Metal Familiar

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **This is the next chapter of Louise's Knights of Confederacy! Turns out there are readers who want more of it. Well, I can't complain cause you guys have reached the goal of wants so I shall _stand and deliver_!**

 **Anyway, I'd like to point out, that since H.I.R.A.G.A will be producing better quality droids, I'd like to just say this for now.**

 **Normal B1 Battle Droid chassis now looks thicker and more intimidating than their ordinary cheap predecessors, they are upgraded B1 Battle Droids. They are also as smart as Commando Droids. Feel free to google the image, you'll see an obvious difference.**

 **B2 Super Battle Droids will still look the same, but they can now jog instead of just walking as slow as a snail. They are slightly smarter, more like the B1 Battle Droid Commander.**

 **Finally the B1 Battle Droid Commander will be like a weaker version of a commando droid in combat and intelligent as a normal Tactical Droid.**

 **Now for H.I.R.A.G.A, a few things should be considered. Such as:**

 **He was made during the Clone Wars, planned by the Techno Union and funded by the Baktoid Combat Automata. It took them 10 years to make him and The Clone Wars took 10 to 11 years. He was finished during the battle of Coruscant.**

 **Finally, Hiraga will not take this like a normal droid that follows orders, he will be somewhat similar to HK-47 except less bloodthirsty and more sarcastic.**

 **He will start off slightly neutral and with little sarcastic talk back. But he'll develop true sentience later on while he talks with the others.**

 **He will also disobey direct orders discreetly should they harm his master. Like if Louise ordered Hiraga to remove the droid guards around her, he would obey the order, but he'd disobey it by putting cloaked and undetectable guards instead.**

 **Now that is done and over with, here is next update.**

"Normal Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Hiraga talking or Yelling"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea, any references are purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Chapter 1 - The Metal Familiar

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

Glowing neutral red met bright frightened pink.

Louise Valliere and Professor Jean Colbert couldn't help but instinctively be still, as if the bug-like creature in front of them won't detect them as long as they didn't move.

The red eyes glowed, the students slowly backed away, Colbert and Tabitha readied themselves just in case. Louise just stares in wonder and fear.

" **Unknown Personnel. Identify yourselves."** The huge metal bug spoke in a deep and booming voice that made several of the students there cover their ears.

Jean Colbert knew that way of speaking and was momentarily brought out of shock with his military instinct. "I am Jean Colbert, former Lieutenant _Flame Snake_ of the Tristain Fire Mage Corps!" That little bit of information made all of the students eyes widen in surprise and shock.

" **Identity Filed: Jean Colbert _"Flame Snake"_ My designation is High Intelligence Recon Analyzing General and Adapter, or as my creators called me H.I.R.A.G.A, now..."** Hiraga spoke loudly.

Lifting the legs and making small earthquakes with each step, Hiraga bent his/it's body and stared at the two humans in front of him.

" **Who has brought me onto this planet?"** Hiraga spoke in a neutral voice. The question sounded more like a statement with the way he spoke.

Colbert was about to speak when Louise beat him to it. "It was I who summoned you here!" She called out while standing back up with a slight glare.

Turning his eyes toward the girl, he looked at her short stature. **"What is your reasoning then?"** The students couldn't believe what they heard, but did he just sound amused?

Louise looked at him with a defiant and confident stare. "I summoned you for you to become my familiar!" She called out.

Hiraga looked into his databanks for that word. **"Familiar: 1: A adjective describing a person that is familiar to them. 2: A creature summoned by mages and warlocks who are then bounded to until death."** Hiraga recited, surprising everyone.

Hiraga looked at the small human once more. **"And how would you bind me to you?"** The students could now hear the slight sarcasm and amusement, but Louise could care less, she is finally going to get a familiar!

Louise pointed at him. "Don't move!" She said as she started jogging to one of his legs and muttered. "Pentagon of the Five Elements, bind this creature to me, and name it as my Familiar." ( **AN:** Slightly different.)

She finished with a wave of her wand and kiss to the cold metal. As soon as she did that though, the eyes of Hiraga glowed an ominous red. She ran back to Professor Colbert and looked at her soon-to-be Familiar.

Hiraga is looking at his files, or to be more accurate. His Objectives. His A.I slightly shortcircuited as he felt his old Objectives change.

 **Primary Objective: Fight for the CIS - Fight for Louise**

 **Secondary Objective: Improve and Evolve**

His optics came back online as he immediately zoomed in onto the pink haired girl. Analyzing her body structure, her heat signature, her hair and eye color, and finally recording her voice.

He suddenly spoke in the booming voice, startling everyone. **"Identity Filed: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière : Lady Louise, my** **systems** **require extensive repairs and I need to power down."**

Louise looked surprised that he did a complete 180 and started listening to her immediately. "Huh that looked easy." She heard the monstrous mammal Kirche mutter a little ways from her.

Looking up at the metal bug, no. Her familiar, she nodded and called out to him. "Very well, but as soon as you are fine we will have a talk!" She said as she pointed at him. "But for now, you have to move from this place before you rest or something." She finished with a point again.

Hiraga tilted his body as if to nod before proceeding to slowly move towards the nearby mountain, the eyes of all the students and one teacher followed the giant construct as the ground shook with each step of the big metal bug.

Colbert coughed into his hand and clapped his hands a few times. "Alright, now that Miss Valliere has finished summoning her Familiar, we are finished here. Now, let's go back to the academy."

The students heard and acknowledged it before walking to back to the academy, all the while whispering to each other about the creature that Louise 'The Zero' summoned.

Louise stopped halfway back to the academy and turned her head to the sounds of stomping, it turns out Hiraga is slow, but she couldn't blame him. He IS enormous. Hiraga was still walking towards the mountain. Louise stared for a few more seconds before she turned back and ran to catch up to the class.

* * *

\- Three Hours later -

* * *

The pink haired young lady laid still on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the creature she summoned, trying to figure out what the hell was he.

She opened her mouth and yawned cutely with a small adorable mewl. Louise believes that she could just find out tomorrow. They'd have the whole day to themselves to allow them to understand their familiar better.

With a nod to herself, Louise covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes.

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Blinking a few times, Louise could see nothing but the sky around her. Looking down she eeped as she saw she was VERY FAR from the ground. She closed her eyes and braced for the feeling of falling… Which never came.

Opening her eyes she saw she was just floating in the air and saw the Academy, it looked so small! She then thought of something and looked around, she saw Hiraga! He looks like he is sleeping at the base of the mountain.

As soon as she saw Hiraga however, the red eyes glowed once more and he lifted himself up. A voice resounded in her head. **"The order master?"** His voice sounded slightly different, more… sarcastic and eager?

She was about to ask when she saw a blank black board in front of her that lit up and showed Hiraga in his form, and then unpacking. Looking shocked she saw all the buildings that she could make just by having Hiraga 'unpack' alone.

Louise didn't realize that she spent a few hours learning about all the buildings, and the basic knowledge of them. She realized that she summoned a creature that can summon it's own minions?

Looking back at Hiraga, he said something that resounded in her mind again. **"Are you going to give me orders or what?"** He sounded a little annoyed now. With a twitching eyebrow she held out a hand and a hologram of the unpacked Hiraga appeared on the ground.

Blinking a few times she spun it around a few times and could see the magma and molten materials deep underneath the earth under the hologram.

She 'let go' and heard Hiraga once more. **"Finally, it's about time."** Hiraga started moving towards where the hologram was and started unpacking, Louise looked amazed at how he was unpacking. Looking at a bar that appeared on the upper right she saw four letters, a weird symbol and numbers.

 **[LM – 100,000] [EU – 100]**

Louise immediately blinked as she got a sudden influx of information. "Liquid Metals and Energy Units?" She repeated the word that appeared in her head. She then saw five weird symbols underneath the bar. A house, a shield, a person, a big box with a smaller box on top, and a weird looking ship?

The pink haired girl put her finger on the house and pressed it. A list then expanded and showed the buildings she saw that she could build, she immediately noticed that some were bright and some were darkened.

She was about to do more when she felt like waking up, she felt woozy. **"Lady Louise, it is time to wake up."** She heard Hiraga and slowly closed her eyes.

 **I][I][I** **-** **I][I][I**

Blinking slowly, Louise looked around to see her dorm room. She closed her eyes. **"I SAID WAKE UP!"** With wide eyes, Louise jumped off her bed and stood ramrod straight, before realizing that no one else was in her room.

Looking around, she suddenly realized that the 'dream' probably wasn't a dream. She tried something. _'Hello?'_ After a moment of silence, she got scared that she was probably going insane when. **"Yes Lady Louise?"**

Eeping and jumping up a bit she realized that Hiraga was somehow talking in her head. ' _How are you speaking to me like this?'_ She then heard Hiraga hmm. **"I am unsure as to how this is possible but I will not argue the advantages of this, I'll be able to receive your orders much more efficiently with this form of communication."**

Louise hmmed to herself and realized something. _'Did you… unpack?'_ She received a sound that resembles a small continuous hum. **"Yes I did. Did you forget already?"** Hiraga sounded a little annoyed.

Huffing to herself, Louise's eyebrow twitched. _'Well, I was asleep and I thought I was just dreaming and what I saw was just a figment of my imagination.'_ She groused back at him.

She heard a sigh in her head and looked annoyed that her familiar was apparently a smart ass. Loyal, maybe. But still a smart ass, she just know that she'll get a headache from him.

" **Yes, I already unpacked. The information you received albeit limited was also very much real. I am able to build a base that will allow me to build droid armies for your use."** Hiraga informed her.

Nodding to herself Louise continued. _'Well, I'd like to know more about what you could build. I will be heading out to you after breakfast anyway.'_ She finished while waiting for a reply. **"Acknowledged"** Hiraga replied immediately.

Louise no longer heard him in her head and started to walk to the bath, pondering on the new information that Hiraga graced her with.

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

After finishing her breakfast Louise is torn from immediately heading out to Hiraga because of her excitement, or head to Professor Colbert and THEN go to Hiraga because of her common sense.

She decided to go with the latter and started walking to the faculty office when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a certain red head. "Oh Louise.~ I still can't believe you summoned that monstrous thing!"

With a twitching eyebrow, Louise craned her neck to look at the red haired boob monster. "Ok, you can't believe it. So can you leave me alone?" Louise muttered with barely restrained anger.

Kirche looked at her with slightly apologetic eyes. "Listen, I'm… sorry. For taunting you a lot." Kirche looked to the side in embarrassment.

Blinking a few times, Louise couldn't believe her ears. Did Verbst say what she thought she said? Shaking her head Louise looked at Kirche with slight suspicion. "Why?" She asked slowly.

The red head looked at her as she brushed a hair from her eye. "Well, all I really wanted to do was get you to lighten up with some jokes. You didn't even realize what I said were half-hearted jabs and not really having any real venom in them." Kirche looks down at the ground with a small sad smile.

Louise gained wide eyes at that but still looked slightly suspicious of her. I mean, she might just be tricking her.

"And if you think I'm just trying to trick you. Don't. I'm being completely honest with you. Ask Tabitha too! She apparently doesn't want me to include her in schemes and if I did she'd just rat me out." Kirche finished with a deadpan directed at the blue haired girl.

Tabitha looked up from her book and locked eyes with Louise before nodding slightly and leaning her staff lightly before saying. "She's not lying." Before she just went back to reading her book.

Louise shook her head before looking at Kirche. "Well, I'll be having a lot to think over now that you revealed this to me. I can't say what I think of you anymore. But for now I need to go to Professor Colbert." She revealed.

The blue haired girl suddenly looked up and asked. "Familiar?" Turning her head to the other short girl, Louise nodded with slightly widened eyes.

"May I come?" Tabitha asked in a short and polite sentence. Louise looked sour for a second because she knew that if Tabitha would be coming, Zerbst would as well.

She sighed to herself because they might follow her anyways, she just nodded and resumed walking to the faculty office as the two other girls followed her.

Arriving at a dark blue door, Louise raised a hand and knocked on the wooden door. After a few seconds the person she wanted to talk to was conveniently right there in front of them.

"Yes? What can I do for you miss Valliere?" Colbert asked looking confused. He noticed that Kirche and Tabitha are actually behind her as well.

After a few moments, she coughs into her hand, Louise looked at the professor with a slightly hesitant look. "About my familiar… He… is not ordinary..." She finally started saying while looking to the side.

Raising an eyebrow, Colbert looked to the side before looking at her. "What do you mean, not ordinary? I mean sure, he is sentient. But isn't that already not ordinary?" He couldn't help but ask.

If Louise could look anymore nervous, you would think she was on a death row. "Not exactly… One thing is, he can speak to me in my mind..." She revealed.

Colbert's eyes widen slightly, as well as Kirche's and Tabitha's. "Are you sure? While uncommon, some records have stated that a familiar and their master could form a bond that will allow them to understand each other."

The pink haired girl nodded and looked like she wanted to just stop talking. Before she sighed and slapped her cheeks cutely, before breathing in and out once. "Another thing is… Hiraga… can unpack so to speak..."

Tabitha didn't miss the word 'another' she mused that Louise's familiar probably has another unique factor.

Colbert's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean, unpack?" He asked slowly.

Louise finally tired of going around in circles. "I think its best if I just show you. Do you remember the last area you saw him headed to?" She asked hoping that he'd remember.

With a raised eyebrow he slowly nodded. Louise then started walking down the hallway towards the stables. Colbert looked at the other two and saw them shrug their shoulders before they started following her. With a small sigh Colbert told his colleagues that he'd be going out for awhile.

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

"Uhh… Miss Valliere? Is this… Hiraga?" Colbert can't help but ask aloud as he stared up at the building in complete and utter astonishment. The two other girls weren't faring better, but Tabitha kept her surprise hidden.

Louise nodded. "Yep, that's Hiraga alright. He looks the same as in my drea-" She was interrupted however by a certain mind visitor. **"Lady Louise, who are those two? I recognize Flame Snake, but not those two."** Hiraga asked out rather rudely.

' _The red haired one is Kirche von Zerbst and the blue haired one is Tabitha. Also is there a way that you could just speak to all of us? I mean… you already did it before.'_ Louise mentally messaged him, not seeing the other three looking at her with slightly worried eyes.

" **While I'm in my deployed form, I can't speak because my speakers were moved into my structure. I can talk, but they would have to be inside for them to hear me."** Hiraga revealed another piece of info.

Blinking a few times, Louise saw Kirche's face in front of her. "Helloooo.~ Anyone in there?" The red haired woman drawled out as she waved a hand in front of Louise's face.

Louise's eyes narrowed as she swatted the offending hand away from her face. "I was busy talking to my familiar." She said.

Kirche moved back and Colbert piped up as he walked towards them. "So, what did he say?" Louise turned to the professor. "Hiraga is not able to speak while he is unpacked. You would have to go inside to hear him." Louise revealed to the three.

Kirche then clapped her hands together, unintentionally making her chest jiggle. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" She then started walking towards the entrance while dragging Tabitha by the scruff of her cloak.

"Miss Zerbst wait for us! Hiraga might consider you hostile-" Colbert started but was interrupted by Louise. "Don't worry professor. I informed Hiraga in advance so he won't attack." She said as she mentally told Hiraga to not attack the two girls.

The professor and the student then jogged lightly to catch up with the girls. Finally going through the entrance, the doors closed behind them and the light of the whole room turned dark red, startling all of them.

Hiraga's voice was heard. **"Greetings again master, Flame Snake. Now about those two, Kirche von Zerbst and Tabitha. Hold still."** His vague reply put all four of them on edge when a faint cone of blue light surrounded Kirche and Tabitha.

Kirche looked nervous while Tabitha just looked around warily. The light disappeared, and the room lights turned back to normal.

" **Scan complete, now. Welcome to the Deployable Base Construction Unit, or D.B.C.U for short. So, what brings you to my humble abode?"** Hiraga finished with a sarcastic and amused tone.

Louise looked to the side before sighing and clapping her hands once. Getting the attention of the three. She looked up and started speaking. "Hiraga, I'd like to tell them about your capabilities." She was met with an immediate response. **"Are you sure that is wise?"** Hiraga asked with a slightly incredulous tone.

"Yes." Louise said clearly. All four of them heard what sounded like a sigh. **"Very well. Follow the mouse droid. It will lead you to the command center."** Hiraga said as a small black box with four equally small wheels suddenly drove into the room.

Oddly enough, Tabitha and Louise actually thought it looked a little cute, if only because of it's simple design and size.

The mouse droid made a small adorable beep and drove in a circle. Again, both Louise and Tabitha thought it looked cute doing that.

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Colbert started walking, following the little mouse droid. They finally reached what seems to be a very small room. "This is the command center?" Kirche asked incredulous.

" **Of course not moron. That is an elevator that brings you up to the command center."** Hiraga said in an annoyed and sarcastic manner, making Kirche huff and cross her arms under her breasts.

The four of them and the little mouse droid entered the elevator and the doors closed before they felt themselves rising a bit. Signaling that the elevator was moving.

A soft music was playing, thankfully it wasn't annoying. The sound of a 'ting' resounded in the elevator before the doors opened. They were now in the command center, the building on top of the main structure.

There was a huge octagonal table in the middle of the room with a few chairs and control panels, but they didn't know what they were.

Suddenly on the ceiling above the table a blue light shined down onto the table. They saw an orb manifest with various waves moving around the orb. **"Welcome to the command center. MD-43 leave us."** Hiraga said.

The mouse droid beeped before it drove to a small door that suddenly opened, but it turned back before doing a series of beeps and spun around before going into the opening. Once inside, the door closed.

The orb's waves started moving more. **"Now, Lady Louise. You wanted to learn more about my capabilities yes?"** Hiraga asked but it was more of a statement than anything.

Louise nodded, all of them realized that whenever Hiraga spoke, the waves on the orb move with his voice. "Yes, I do. I already got some information while I was in my… 'dream' so I already know you can build buildings and create armies. But I don't know how to do it, much less command them properly." She finished while rubbing the back of her head.

" **First of all, I'll have to teach you about the two resources you will be using in order to construct the buildings and manufacture the units. Is that acceptable?"** Hiraga finished his sentence with a question.

Louise nodded, the other three behind her didn't know what else they should do other than watch so it was a little awkward.

" **Take a seat."** Hiraga told them. They sat down in different chairs, but they all turned themselves towards the orb.

" **Now, the first resource that is one of the most important is EU or Energy Units."** A circle shape with the letters EU inside it appeared beside the orb.

" **Energy Units is a resource used to power the constructed buildings and defenses, it is generated by an Energy Reactor, and having insufficient Energy Units will cause all buildings and defenses to power down, I will still function but I will be slower with constructing any new structure."** Hiraga explained.

He then stopped as a holographic figure of the Energy Reactor appeared beside the symbol. Then both figures vanished as a hexagon with the letters LM in the shape appeared beside the orb.

" **The other resource is LM or Liquid Metals, this is processed by the Molten Refinery. The Magna Prospector is the first thing you should build before constructing the Molten Refinery, as the Magna Prospector is a collector that harvests magma, lava, and any metal minerals inside the molten material. It is then transported to the Molten Refinery for processing and storage."** He finished as the lights shined brighter.

A hologram of a Magna Prospector appeared built on the ground with magma and lava deep below the ground. They saw the building extend 'arms' that harvested the molten materials.

Then another hologram, this time of a Molten Refinery appeared a little far from the Magna Prospector, a large walker with three legs came out of the refinery and started walking to the Magna Prospector. They then saw the three legged walker transport the molten material back to the Molten Refinery.

" **The Liquid Metals processed from the refinery will then be stored into the silos, used for later construction or manufacturing. Insufficient funds will stop any and all actions throughout the base. So it is important to keep the supply line safe."** Hiraga finished as the holograms and symbol disappeared.

Louise then thought of something. "Hiraga, when I saw the buildings that you could create, why were some of them darker colored?" She asked.

Hiraga immediately responded. **"Because some of those buildings are only unlocked after one of a certain building is built. For example, the Droid Infantry Foundry and the Magna Prospector require the construction of the Energy Reactor first before they become available."** Hiraga explained clearly, knowing he must be patient with his master.

The pink haired girl hummed to herself as she processed the information now running through her mind before she remembered there were other people here with her. "Hiraga? They probably want to ask you questions. Answer them to the best of your ability." She said, slightly hinting to his sarcastic nature.

" **Very well. What do you need?"** Hiraga asked slightly rude. Knowing he understood that unspoken statement.

Tabitha spoke first. "How strong are your military capabilities?" She asked slightly cautious. Colbert turned to her, he also wanted that question answered. But he slightly figured that if Hiraga could make armies, then his military capabilities are probably highly advanced.

" **Deadly and efficient, especially since the droids have no fear of dying as they are programmed that they will just be rebuilt in the future should they be destroyed. Anything else?"** Hiraga explained with a slightly bored tone.

Tabitha's lips quivered as she looked down before looking up at the orb. "What about medical capabilities?" She asked with a slight stutter.

Kirche heard that and her eyes soften, she knew her situation and couldn't help but pity her. Louise and Colbert heard that small stutter and are now wondering what happened.

They all heard a hum. **"That would depend… What are the symptoms?"** Hiraga asked with slight curiosity.

Tabitha audibly gulped and stared at the orb. "Insanity via poison." She revealed.

Colbert and Louise gasped while Kirche bowed her head a little before staring at the orb.

For a few moments, Hiraga has been silent. Tabitha feared that he would say no when the next words almost made her burst into tears.

" **It is curable."** Hiraga's voice boomed throughout the room as everyone stared at the orb. A single tear fell down Tabitha's cheek.

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Chapter 1 - The Metal Familiar End

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

 **AH! FINALLY! HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **Hey guys the Oblivion Overlord here. I can safely guess that this is what you wanted? Well, here it is! The first chapter of the story!**

 **Now a few things you should consider:**

 **One, yes Kirche and Tabitha will now be friends with Louise.**

 **Second, Hiraga will be very sarcastic and a little rebellious but is ultimately loyal to Louise. He just likes to see her look annoyed. :D**

 **Third and finally, in here Hiraga has medical capabilities that can cure insanity, or delusions, it will be increasingly difficult if the patient in question has been poisoned for so long already.**

 **Anyway, now that is done and over with. I have to start writing the chapters for my other fanfics.**

 **Also, to anyone else. JUST BECAUSE THIS IS INSPIRED FROM THE FOUNDATION MUST BE TRUE, IT DOES'T MEAN I WILL COPY AND PASTE! Also, I'd like to see you try and make it different as possible. It's squads of droids with armies in the future, how can you differentiate that? Just the tactics, the units, and parts of the story.**

 **So don't even try to accuse again of me copying and pasting things, I'm having a hard enough time writing it as it is.**

 **Anyway, I'll try and update as fast as I can, but I have college and real life. So, my time is shit. But for now, thank you guys for reading my story and peace!**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


	4. Chapter 2 The Acquisition

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry for taking so long, but again life is being a bitch, I hardly have any time for writing fanfics lately. But now, aside from my studies, we won't be going out as much, which means I can stay inside and work on the next chapters! Yay.~ \\( o^o)/ So you can expect the next chapter of a random fanfic to come out soon in the future, probably this month.**

 **Anyway, as I planned this story at the start, this will be sort of slow. Cause most of the time, I'm gonna have H.I.R.A.G.A build up his forces for Louise's use. So, the start of this chapter will be just an hour or two after the 'revelation' so you won't be confused much.**

 **Also, a feature of the Magna Prospector I forgot to mention was that it is the only building that is not that restricted on rough terrain. But that doesn't mean it can be built upside down, no. That's just… yeah you can get the picture. One last thing is that parts of this story will be in a perspective of a 'game' just so you all know, and that all constructing of buildings will have a building animation around them that is identical to how the Supreme Commander 2 Cybran build their base.**

 **Anyway, with these out of the way, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the buildings and idea.**

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Chapter 2 – The Acquisitions

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

A certain blue haired girl was just sitting on a chair in a separate room near the elevator-thing, still lost in thought because of those words. She never thought that she'd love those mere words alone, but a part of her was still skeptical because this… Creature? Building? Whatever this thing is, it appears that it's primary purpose is for war. Lost in her doubt she didn't notice a small access door open and a familiar mouse droid rolled out and started beeping softly while moving in circles around her legs, drawing her attention. _'C-cute.'_ The silent mage smiled and got down and placed a hand on it, she heard it beep again, making her pat the smooth surface of what she thinks is the head of the small box.

It rolled around her one more time before heading to what seems like an hourglass, just without the glass, stopping every few moments to 'look' at her, as if requesting her to follow. Tabitha tilted her head a bit but ultimately followed the small droid until she reached in front of the strange object. She saw the clear glass on the top and bottom light up in a blue shine similar to before when the particles solidified into both Hiraga's Orb, and… Louise? She leaned forward and squinted her eyes to check if what she was seeing is real, Louise was doing something similar and trying to check if she could touch her.

But they were interrupted by the pulse of the Orb. **"Greetings miss Tabitha, Louise informs me that even though she is knowledgeable of 'magic' of this world. You can prove to share more information regarding the various plant life and their properties."** His statement received a nod from her, she looked at Louise who looked a bit miffed that she didn't know what she knew, she hid a small smile behind her book and turned back to the Orb. Hiraga continued talking once more. **"If you can, I'd like you to give me a full list of different plants and each of their properties, this will be very important as for me to heal your maternal figure, I need to create _Kolto,_ or _Bacta_ , but… I am not familiar with the flora of this land, therefore I can't recreate any of those. It is imperative that I have this list so I may try to create a substance similar to the aforementioned medical sources."** His response was a slightly faster nod of her head, as she would even travel all of Halkegenia to document every single kind of flora if that contributed to saving her mother.

She and Louise saw the Orb shift a bit, as if it was trying to portray nervousness. Louise finally had enough of the shifting and asked. _"Why are you shifting so much? I haven't seen you act like this?"_ Hiraga's Orb stopped shifting and created a single orb as if to act like an eye, and it locked onto Louise. **"I wish for you to go back into 'Battlefield Control' so we may begin the construction of our base of operations."** He stated it blunt and straightforward. Louise blinked a few times before it was her turn to look nervous.

" _Look! You may have taught me the different buildings, but you can't expect me to make a base as easy as pie do you?"_ She asked, to which he replied with a smartass comment. **"Well, pie is a bit difficult for a complete beginner to try to bake."** His response received a deadpanned and annoyed stare at him given by the holographic Louise. She was about to say something else when Tabitha saw two arms push Louise aside, making her disappear. _"Nyah?!" "Out of my way Louise! You should have told me you were talking to Tabitha!" "You mammal monster! Get out of here! We were in the middle of an important conversation?!"_ The blue haired girl saw Louise and Kirche butt heads together, that is until she decided to intervene. "Where is professor Colbert?" She was answered by Hiraga himself. **"The Flame Snake is currently in the command center, looking upon the holo-map of the surrounding area, under watch by several of my cameras. He told me that he had to establish a perimeter to make sure the base doesn't expand too much. I would have argued with him, but Mistress Louise informed me that she still needed to learn before controlling a large army, therefore I agreed, but not before stating that if the base is to expand, I will ignore the perimeter set, but I'll ignore constructing too close to the academy."** Louise shoved Zerbst away and nodded to his words. _"Besides, I don't even know if going to sleep will allow me to go back into that place, even then. If I can only access it by going to sleep, then it will be extremely inconvenient."_ The Orb seemed to pulsate in agreement.

Kirche tired of being ignored wrapped her arm around Louise and joined her cheek with Louise's, not only to annoy her, but to also be seen by Tabitha. _"Hi Tabitha!~ I thought you'd like to know that I found a small library here, though some shelves are missing books. The rest are filled with different interesting things."_ Tabitha nodded and saw Louise turned various different shades of red, whether it is in anger, embarrassment, or both she didn't know.

Hiraga pulsated once more. **"Mistress, Colbert has finished setting the initial perimeter, it is time to start building."** Louise looked nervous but sighed. _"Fine… What's the worse that could happen?"_ She groused.

\- A few minutes later -

The three students and one professor were in a room, a barracks but for a few people only because droids don't need the comforts of life. Maybe an oil bath or repairs, but other than that, nothing really. Louise sat on the bed and looked at the floating Orb that finished manifesting right at the middle of the room. "So… How do I do this? I'm not even sleepy?" She asked, Hiraga didn't respond because he himself don't know how but Colbert had something to say. "Miss Valliere, if you'd allow me. I can cast a spell that will force you to sleep? If that can work then you will be able to access this… 'Battlefield Control' so to speak." He finished with a slightly nervous glance at the Orb because he felt Hiraga's 'eye' turn to him when he spoke.

The two other girls sat on chairs and watched Louise shrug her shoulders. "If that is alright with you professor. I guess..." Her nonchalant response made Hiraga turn his 'eye' towards her in a snap. **"Mistress. I would advice against trusting easily, and to not do anything that would be detrimental to your health."** His words struck a cord within Colbert. "Excuse me. But I would NEVER harm a student of mine voluntarily." As he finished, Hiraga's 'eye' snapped to him in a swift movement.

" **Key word would be being VOLUNTARILY. What would happen if you were controlled by an external force to attack the Mistress?"** Colbert twitched, but thankfully for him Louise intervened. "HIRAGA! I know you are looking out for me. But professor Colbert is right, he would never harm a student. Besides, he is helping me with this. So stand down." Her words got Hiraga's attention again, he looked at her, then back at the professor, and back at her one last time before the orb bounced. **"Acknowledged…"** His response brought a smile from Louise, before she turned to Colbert. "I'm ready when you are professor." Colbert nodded. Louise laid down on the bed on her back and stared at the ceiling. "You may experience a slight sight problem when you wake up, but it should disappear quickly." Louise nodded and watched as Colbert chanted and threw a sunny yellow orb at her and she knew nothing. The rest of them watched anxiously at her body and waited.

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

I am Line Break

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

Blinking slightly, Louise looked around and saw the sky. She remembered this setting, quickly looking down. Yep, there's Hiraga. Looking around for that thing she saw the bars with different symbols, Louise believes that this is the 'Battlefield Control'. She was still confused but she heard a very welcome voice. **"Mistress. Can you hear me?"** She immediately responded. "Hiraga! Oh thank the Founder you're here. Can you teach me how to do this?" She asked with hope obvious in her voice.

She felt her familiar give a nonexistent nod. **"Very well. First thing we need to do is build an Energy Reactor. This will generate Energy Units for us to sustain our base with. Press the Building Icon."** Louise listened with rapt attention and pressed the house icon. The full list of buildings appeared, with the only available building being the Reactor. **"All you have to do now, is press the building icon, and place it in the perimeter. Note that this is a very important structure aside from the Prospector and Refinery, and thus should be placed in an easily defended position. But it is your choice."** She pressed the icon and a hologram of the building phased in front of her. She looked nervous before she grabbed it gently and looked around. After looking around, Louise found a natural rock formation that has a large clearing inside, she hovered the building in that area and saw that the clearing could fit ten of these buildings, and that is if it's 'hugging' the wall.

With a nod and a smile, Louise 'ordered' the construction of one right next to the entrance. She watched with a transfixed gaze at how the building was constructed. "I had no idea that this is how you could build your base..." Louise muttered in awe. **"I am battlefield efficient mistress. One of the most important factors, is Time. The faster we can build and produce forces, the higher chances we have of success** **in war efforts** **."** Hiraga stated in response.

\- With the others -

Colbert and the others can't help but be a bit worried because they don't know how long it would take for her to finish, but luckily. Hiraga helped with that. **"** **Mistress has begun construction, and started queuing up the last reactor. I will show you."** The disembodied voice of Hiraga stated with a monotone with a bit of underlying excitement.

A holo-video screen phased in front of them showed a view from a camera up on the command center showing the 'construction' of the first reactor, it looked about half finished already! **"ETA: 1 hour remaining."** His voice intoned. They watched transfixed as hours ran by, the base now had two reactors in that natural clearing with a wall of rock, a prospector at the base of the mountain, and a refinery just a little away from that. Though the three legged harvester kind of creeped Kirche out a bit when it was finished.

\- Back with Louise -

Scrunching up her face cutely, she looked for a good spot to order the construction of the Droid Infantry Foundry. **"** **Mistress, I have a suggestion."** Louise let go of her breath she didn't know she was holding. Silently thanking his interference. "Yes? What is it?" **"** **I recommend setting areas for dedicated facilities in the future."** Louise tilted her head cutely. "Wha?" **"You may need only one Droid Infantry Foundry to produce units, but for a good army output, you will need several. It is up to you to place as many as you want, but bear in mind that you will need EU to sustain the buildings, and LM to keep creating new units."** Hiraga's explanation shook her young mind.

She forget sometimes, she has her own personal army. One that can probably out match any other army across Halkegenia by a long shot. Heeding his advice, she ordered the 'construction' of the first Droid Infantry Foundry in a field a few meters from the Power Sector. **"Once the building has been completed, I suggest amassing a considerable amount of LM to create another supply line. You will need more LM and EU the larger our base becomes."** Louise wiped her forehead of nonexistent sweat and looked at the small starting base she now controlled.

She sometimes think that she didn't deserve it since she didn't help build it. **"Do not think like that mistress. Your orders help brought this base up. Without you, this base would not have ever existed. Your orders are our lifeblood. You command, we follow."** He tried to console her, Hiraga was not programmed with this so, in the words of an intergalactic meme. He's gonna wing it. (1)

Louise looked down shyly and seemed to accept his words when Hiraga spoke again. **"Mistress, I believe it is time for you to wake up, your allies seem extremely worried now."** Louise nodded her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the drowsy feeling of waking up.

\- Few hours later -

The four person entourage followed the mouse droid to an unknown destination in Hiraga. Looking quite a bit annoyed, Louise looked up while still walking. "Hiraga! Will you tell us where we are going?!" They heard a hum and several whines, as if Hiraga was chuckling. **"What took you so long to ask?"** He said with a smartass tone.

The pink haired girl puffed her cheeks cutely with an angry blush on her face. "You mean to tell me that you could have told us where we were going in the first place?!" Hiraga even had the gall to reply. **"Eeyup."** Louise went a little ballistic while under the amused gazes of the other three.

Finally, after a few minutes, she calmed down and sighed before dully staring at the mouse droid that was leading them. It did a beep and moved back and forth. "So. Will you tell us where are we going?" Her thrice damned familiar responded. **"You are to be led to the inner sanctum, the more heavily defended version of the command center. Since you three are allies of mistress, despite my silent complaints, you are the only few that can enter the Inner Sanctum."** He said.

Walking down the hallway to a door the size of the entrance, once right in front of it. The door opened up to reveal several more doors that also opened up with a hiss. Kirche whistled a long bit. "Wow, those are a lot of doors." The rest of them just nodded in surprise. **"But of course, it should be heavily defended."** Hiraga added with what seem to sound like a huff at the end of his sentence.

Finally the final door opened to reveal a room nearly three times the size of the command center on top. There were three other doors but they ignored it in favor of seeing the large table with a holographic map of the entire surrounding land and even beyond the set perimeter. Louise however locked eyes with what seemed to be a console on a huge chair that was blinking. Looking around the only other one that was looking was Tabitha, the two short girls locked eyes and nodded before they started walking to the terminal, while Kirche and Colbert were looking at the 3D representation.

The two girls then reached the chair and were sort of put off by the fact the chair was big enough for the two of them to sit on and still be comfortable. Louise and Tabitha looked at each other and the silent staff wielder motioned with her head that she should sit on it since this is probably the leader's chair. Louise bit her lip and hopped onto the chair and immediately leaned back with a soft moan, surprising Tabitha. "It's like I'm sitting on a cloud.~" The pink haired girl muttered in bliss as she sank further into the seat a bit.

Now curious Tabitha came closer and touched the cushion with her finger, feeling the soft cottony feeling instead of a normal chair. Looking up she met Louise's gaze, she motioned with her staff. "May I try?" Tabitha said and was inwardly glad Louise nodded yes. She hopped on and closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. _"I should ask Louise if we could replace the beds in our dormitories with this later."_ The two girls were just sitting on the chair of absolute softness when Hiraga made himself known. **"You two enjoying yourselves?"** The said two jolted awake and sat perfectly.

Louise coughed into her hand and looked at the orb in front of them. "So… what is this thing?" She asked and was met with an immediate answer. **"That is a console. Here let me lower it for you."** Just as he said that, the console that was a bit higher than them, started to lower and got in front of them right about the level of their torso. **"I had to refit this room while you were in battlefield control. That way when you are in base, you won't have to go to sleep and you can just order the construction of the base and assembling of our army here in this room. The hologram in the middle of the room will be your holomap. It will be difficult to increase the range of the holomap but we are safe for the time being. As of now, this console will help you get a reading of our current resources, our units, buildings, and any information of the aforementioned topics. The console and the Battle Map have a password, as extra protection, the password should be on the console now."** He said, the two girls looked at it and saw the console screen have one word. _"_ _D_ _RN_ _0_ _1"_ (2)

The pink haired girl scrunched up her face and looked at the floating orb. "But that would be inconvenient, because I pretty much still have to go here to get an accurate reading for myself." She could practically smell annoyance when the orb pulsed. **"Have you forgotten that I could speak with you directly through your head?"** Hiraga said with sarcasm and annoyance present in his voice. Louise blushed a bit because she pretty much did forget.

Tabitha looked at Louise, then at Hiraga. "Can Louise relay orders to you and you can build the base and create soldiers on your own?" They heard him hum and the orb pulsed. **"** **That is possible, we may try it in the future.** **But now, mistress. It is time for me to instruct you about the various infantry you currently have in your disposal."** Hiraga now taught Louise mostly, but the other three were listening in, Kirche for curiosity sake, while Tabitha and Colbert so they could provide their own tactical prowess to help Louise.

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

I am Line Break

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

They all arrived back at the academy, but not before Louise ordered the assembly of a single B1 Battle Droid Squad. Once they arrived back at the academy, Colbert quickly left because of his duties as a professor, while the three girls left for where Kirche and Tabitha's familiars were, they just arrived to see Guiche get slapped twice by Montmorency and Katie. Kirche and Louise snickered, while Tabitha's lips quirked up a bit at the edges.

However, what Guiche did next wiped the amused looks off their faces. He stood up and back handed a random maid with black hair reaching above her shoulder and started to go into a tirade about her being the one who broke the hearts of two young women. Louise looked sour and started walking slowly towards the scene, grabbing the attention of Kirche and Tabitha, who decided to follow her.

"Wow Guiche, this is a new low, even for you. I mean it was you who two timed them in the first place." Louise said while crossing her arms on her chest. Everyone else laughed at that. "It's true Guiche!" "You can't bother denying it now!" Guiche looked a bit mad and constipated before looking at her and smirked. "As if they would resist me for long. In time, they will forgive and forget." The pink haired girl snorted. "Yeah, and start doing it again, which will lead to you getting smacked, again." That response made the crowd laugh again and made Guiche turn red in anger and without thinking pointed his rose at her. "You insolent zero, I challenge you to a duel! In the Vestri Court, tomorrow noon." He said with a flick of his wrist.

The pink haired girl looked at him like he was insane, before nodding. "Very well, tomorrow at noon then." Louise was about to turn around and help the maid up when the blond haired douche spoke up again. "Wait! Let's make this interesting, whoever wins. The loser will have to do the bidding of the winner." She slightly twitched at that and just gave a short curt nod. With his piece said, Guiche and the crowd around them dispersed.

Louise sighed and got down to help the maid up, who was looking at her like she was a goddess. "I thank you humbly lady Valliere. But you didn't have to-" Louise silenced her by holding up a hand. "None of that, a noble is supposed to protect the commoners, to do what he did, is despicable." The maid's gaze became warmer and she bowed again. Louise was about to tell her to stop again but Kirche had something to ask. "So, how are you going to beat him?" Silence reigned supreme in the clearing. **"** **Mistress, if I may be so bold to suggest."** She twitched, confusing the maid but signaling Kirche and Tabitha that Hiraga was talking to her.

" _What is it?"_ Louise asked. **"Bring in a small task force of droids. Comprising of several squads."** He said, the pink haired girl contemplated his words and nodded inwardly to him. _"Start queuing up the assembly of four more B1 Battle Droid Squads and then build three B2 Super Battle Droid Squads, after that prepare for them to march here tomorrow."_ Her order was met with an immediate response. **"By your command mistress."** His response sounded very pleased.

Louise stood up and turned around to face her two friends and gave a mischievous and borderline sadistic smile. "I think Guiche will get a rude wake up call tomorrow." She could already see her small task force marching and standing behind her, with Guiche shaking in his boots. Oh yes, tomorrow will be a very pleasant event to see.

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Chapter 2 – The Acquisitions End

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

 **Yeeees! I'm finally done with chapter two, now I'm sorry I didn't bring in the ass kicking here, but I already have already done enough for this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you saw the numbers let me say this.**

 **1: There is no doubt in my mind, if humans got into intergalactic net, then it is pretty much guaranteed that our glorious memes will follow. There is no stopping the memes, those who try should be ready for a glorious Meme War.**

 **2: If you haven't figured it out, the DRN01 means Droids aRe Number 1**

 **Now for the droids, I'm gonna stick with the fact that a single squad of B1 Battle Droids consist of 30 B1 Droids, that is already counting into account their new upgraded forms. As for the B2 Super Battle Droid squads, each squad consist of 15 B2 Droids. The formations of these two squads are always in rows of five droids, so 6 rows for the B1 Squads, and 3 rows for the B2 Squads.**

 **As for their equipment, well. The B1's have their normal blasters, but they now have a single Dagger-Class vibroblade on their back. Now for the Vibroblades, I gave them classes, Dagger-Class will not even be able to cut through energy but they can at least take care of armor, especially light armor. Sword-Class will be able to parry energy attacks, the best one to delay a lightsaber blade. Warblade-Class are those vibroblades that can withstand prolonged lightsaber battles, and can cut as well as a lightsaber can.**

 **B2 Battle Droids on the other hand, they are the Clone Wars version so they are huge, and they normally have their blasters on their wrists, but now they can flip out their arm and reconfigure it into an proton bomb blaster, but they can only fire one charge as they have to let it recharge, or else they'll just do a suicide attack by firing it again. They also have retractable Sword-Class vibroblades on each side of the blaster gauntlets, it's highly doubtful that they need it, but it can be useful combined with the B2 arm strength and new speed.**

 **You know what? What was I thinking?! Making this a yuri on the side will make this story more unique! So I retract my earlier statement and say that Louise and Tabitha are a thing, but not until later on. They will be oath sisters first before going any farther so yeah. I was tired when I wrote my earlier statement and it was when after I read it myself I slapped myself for doing that.**

 **Now with that out of the way, this is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 3 One Side and The Revelation

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry for taking so long, but yeah. It takes time to write these chapters, that I need to think carefully what to write.**

 **But yeah I will waste a little less time on my AN for now. Now, about HIRAGA he will be developing his own body in the future complete with it's own armaments only for his and possibly his master's use.**

 **Other than that, there is nothing else and the start of the chapter would be at the Vestri Court and almost the start of the duel. With that said and done here is the next chapter of Louise's Knights of Confederacy! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea.**

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Chapter 3 One side and the Revelation

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

Louise was just standing near an archway entrance just waiting as Hiraga voiced in her head that the B1s and B2s are on their way. So she waits for them and the little shit that was Guiche, she noticed the crowd forming and was silently hoping that they move far from the soon to be one sided fight.

She felt Hiraga mention that the droids were drawing near and she told him to keep them quiet until she gives the signal for them to march as loudly as they could towards her. She noticed a few of the students of the crowd in front of her split to reveal Guiche walking towards her with that arrogant swagger of his.

' _Heh, he won't be so arrogant later once the droids get here.'_ Louise smirked to herself. Guiche raised his head up and flared his cape around in a dramatic but ultimately pointless gesture of arrogance. "So, Zero. Did you change your mind and now want to beg for forgiveness?" Louise snorted in contempt. "In your dreams you overglorified peacock. It is you who should beg for forgiveness from that maid." Guiche harrumphed and turned his head to the sky. "And lower myself to those filthy commoners, never! One of noble standing should not bow before such a lowly being." Louise's eye twitched at the pure arrogance of this little shit.

"Then prepare to be annihilated." Louise said in a highly ominous voice that made most of the students uneasy. But Guiche being Guiche did not notice the threat and snorted before raising his rose and waving it. A petal snapping off and landing on the ground to create a bronze golem that resembles an armored female with a halberd.

As soon as the golem was created they all heard faint marching, that slowly got louder, and figures were seen in the distance behind Louise. They all saw 6'3 beige colored humanoid golems with some red color on the arms, chest, and the head, on the left of the chest they saw some runes that glowed a dark pink but sometimes also an erratic red below a red circle. They had these strange black short muskets in their strange three finger hands and what seems to be a kind of sword on the back, there were five groups of these.

Behind them however were bigger golems, colored grayish blue and about 6'8 with huge broad torsos and shoulders with slightly thick lower half as well. These golems had strange gauntlets and intimidating white eyes and a red circle on the left of their chest with the same runes below said circle, and on the side of the left gauntlet. There were three groups of these ones.

These golems marched in sync behind Louise before they stopped in a formation with two squads beside Louise and the other six behind them. Guiche looked a bit panicked. "Wait a minute! I thought your familiar was a giant bug?! What is this?!" His words made Louise smirk wider and just said a few words. "My familiar is a 'Doll Maker'." Her words got some students talking as the term Doll Maker was used to describe a familiar that could summon or create it's own familiars or golems, and judging by Guiche's face he knows what a Doll Maker is.

He schooled his features, but could not control the twitch in his eyebrow. "So? My Valkyries are more than enough for these… things. Go!" His command was followed by the charge of the single Valkyrie golem he made, Louise just looked uncaring at the golem. But when it got close a single droid moved to her defense and just grabbed the pole arm of the halberd. The Valkyrie couldn't free it's weapon from the grasp of the droid, which pulled it's arm back and punched through the chest plate before severing it in half with it's bare digits.

The golem fell down and crumbled into dust, Guiche panicked and waved his rose frantically and created a few more Valkyries with weapons varying from the traditional sword and shield to even a battleaxe. However the droids didn't move an inch and the single droid that defended Louise took the blaster in it's left hand and the strange blade in it's other hand. No one but Louise and Tabitha noticed the runes on the chest light up a bit and a copy form on the left hand of the droid.

Guiche ordered for the Valkyries to charge while he chanted his magic to create more golems and even use magic to attack the strange golems himself. The single droid just raised it's blaster and blasted holes into three of the Valkyries, crumbling them before it leaped and holstered the blaster and started fighting each of the golems with swift and horrifying ease not normally seen in a droid, said droid blocked a horizontal slash from a broadsword by slicing it in half with it's vibroblade and held out it's arm to grab the pole arm of a halberd. The droid turned it's head as if to look at the halberd wielder and pulled the pole arm out of it's hands and twirled the halberd before using it to damage one other Valkyrie sneaking up behind it and used it's vibroblade to sever the unarmed construct.

After cutting down four more, the droid jumped back before one of the bigger droids lumbered forward very quickly and grasped the head of one Valkyrie and crushed it while backhanding two more into four other golems. It threw the headless Valkyrie into the pile and unfurled it's left arm and fired a proton blast at the pile, thankfully the students were watching from far away as the resulting explosion knocked some of them on their asses and completely shattered the rest of the Valkyries near the explosion.

The once arrogant little shit fell onto his ass as despair and fear took him over, stopping his spellworks. Louise watched with a slight smile as the two B1 squads beside her marched forward and the first rank knelt and aimed just as the second rank aimed above the first rank. The little shit fittingly shit his pants and waved his hands while crying. "Wait wait wait! I yield! I YIELD!"

With a triumphant smile, Louise raised her hand, signaling the B1s to hold and to holster their weapons. Said B1s obeyed without question, as the kneeling droids stood back up in an orderly fashion. Louise walked forward slowly, the sound of Guiche's whimpering becoming louder as she stepped closer. Once she was in front of him, he prostrated himself and began muttering I'm sorry, to her. Louise looked around to find the maid and saw her before she motioned her to come closer.

Siesta was somewhat terrified at the strange looking golems but seemed a little confident that lady Louise would not harm her. Once the maid stood beside her, only then did Guiche look up a bit. "It is not me you should apologize to, it's to this maid here." Guiche was about to retort with his broken pride but he saw one of the droids look at him and he quickly bowed his head screaming. "I'M SORRY!" He screamed filled with fear of the strange golems.

Louise nodded and looked at Siesta who looked conflicted before she nodded. "I… I forgive you..." She said as she and Louise walked away from the sorry sight, just as they passed the droid battalions, they turned heel and marched for the two girls.

* * *

\- Later -

* * *

"Wow, Louise. You sure showed him, I bet he shit his pants several times that day." Kirche said with a smile. Louise nodded and looked at her wrist as the strange band lit up and showed Hiraga's orb. "I concur with Miss Zerbt's conclusion, you have demonstrated a portion of power of the Droid Army, this unit feels giddy at the prospect of creating full prepared legions." Just as he said, Hiraga's voice had this underlying tone of excitement.

Louise nodded again, this time with a small but sad smile. Tabitha nodded as if she understood, and even Kirche realized what would happen now. "Right… They'll be scared." Hiraga was also silent despite 'being in' the room with them. "Mistress, if I may. I wish to show you one of the 'pet projects' I have been working on in the DBCU. It was an unfinished project, and I figure it would serve best integrated onto a mobile platform for my use, to be by your side at all times." Hiraga's words, despite strange caught Louise's attention.

Hiraga's orb disappeared and a holo-screen came up to replace it. It was showing a large room with several objects strewn about on one side, and a pedestal with a strange looking device with three B1s by it. The droid to it's left turned it on and a visible line of what seems to be dark-ish blue black lightning sprang forth in a near instantaneous manner and separated into different tethers and latched onto the objects. Said objects were now floating, and the droids were looking as if they were panicking in how to turn it off. "This project's purpose is to replicate or cue humanized term, 'bastardize' a power used by the Jedi and Sith. It is a pale comparison to their power, but it's good enough for this world." He said as the droids finally managed to turn it off, before looking as if startled at the loud crashes of the objects that are no longer suspended.

Tabitha looked incredibly interested at the project, though she hid it well. She got next to Louise and asked Hiraga. "Is there a project for medical purposes?" The screen fizzled out and was replaced with another room. "Affirmative, however we have no wounded living beings to test it on. Mistress, we require a wounded living animal for testing." Louise looked kind of put off as she has no idea where to find a wounded animal and she does not want to wound any innocent animal for the sake of this project. "If I find one, I will bring them to you Hiraga, but can you explain what does this project hope to create?" The screen fizzled out and it showed a heavy machinery, with what seems to be a nozzle. "This project's aim is to create a portable medical array. It's also a part of what is needed to heal Tabitha's maternal figure. However with the snag of not having any wounded living beings to test it on, the project is on temporary hold." He finished with Tabitha and Louise nodding.

Louise seemed to be deep in thought before looking at the two other girls in the room. "I kind of want to go to the town for a bit. I don't know why, but I feel like it will bring me to something." She said to them. Hiraga pulsed back into existence. "I concur and disagree with that statement. I concur because of the possible information that could be gleamed from the place, and disagree due to possible threats lurking around the corners of said place." Tabitha blinked. "Would it help if I accompanied her to the town?" The orb pulsated quietly a few times. "That is acceptable." He said before he pulsated once more. "I would normally implore for you to grab a few droid soldiers but I believe the droid forces should be within these school boundaries, at least until we have more firepower."

Louise nodded, then looked as if she remembered something. "Hiraga, how much resource do we have now?" Hiraga pulsed and fizzled out, before the symbol of the LM with a few numbers beside it. "Current storage of Liquid Metals is 5,236 out of 20,000 capacity." Louise nodded. "I want to order the construction of the War Arms Factory. Can you pull up a small battlefield control?" His answer was silence as the numbers and symbol exploded into light and just solidified into a smaller version of the command map in her private quarters. Louise and Tabitha then looked around the small map to find a good place for the factory. Finally they found a fairly level plain to place a few of the factories. Louise queued the order for the first factory and said they will leave for the town soon, Hiraga did as much of a nod as he could and phased out, the light from her wristband disappeared.

Tabitha looked at Louise for a bit before turning away uncertain, as if unsure if she should ask or not. Louise noticed this. "What's wrong Tabitha?" Her simple question made Tabitha shiver and tremble in apprehension. Finally she steeled herself and turned to meet Louise in the eyes, startling her a bit. "Louise, I need your help." Tabitha then told Louise everything, from how she was actually Princess Charlotte of Gallia, that her madman of an uncle orchestrated the insanity potion with the elves and that she was mostly working for him just to find a cure for her mother.

Shocked to silence, Louise looked disgusted that her uncle put her through all that and Kirche shook her head with disgust. "No matter how many times I hear that, my dislike for that man reaches even greater heights." Louise couldn't help but agree even though she heard this only once, however she wasn't expecting the next words to come out of the secret princess' mouth. "When the time comes to free Gallia, can I call upon you and the Droid Army to aid me?" Tabitha asked almost pleadingly, Louise heard that plea and hugged Tabitha, nodding even though the smaller girl couldn't see. "Yes." Was all she said, and that was what cracked the dam and Tabitha cried softly feeling something close to true happiness as she hugged Louise and Kirche circle her arms around both of them.

* * *

\- Few hours later -

* * *

The three girls left for the town on top of the back of Sylphid, who was silently thankful that the two small girls weigh much less than the bigger girl combined, though she will not voice it to her master. However it was hard for her to not make noise as the three were just silent throughout the whole trip towards the town.

Finally after a few minutes, they arrived just outside of the town and it turns out that Sylphid was not allowed into the town and that she had to stay in the stables as long as they were in the town, said dragon looked at Tabitha, while the blue haired girl looked back and just shook her head. "Sorry Sylphid, you stay there." The blue dragon crooned softly in disappointment and Louise patted her side. "Sorry girl. We'll just be quick ok?" Sylphid cheered up at that and crooned in a higher more happy tone.

Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche all went into the town and proceeded to look around, seeing the various stands with vendors as well as even a stand that had a weighing scale, Louise silently noted that was probably for currency exchange. She was pulled from her silence as Kirche wrapped an arm around both of the smaller girls, mercilessly squishing them to the sides of her massive melons, whether she made it intentional or not, both of the small ones were not amused. "Zerbst, get your monstrous mammaries out of my face." Louise groused out, voice slightly distorted from being squeezed a bit, as Tabitha nodded her own head in agreement albeit with difficulty.

Kirche however had other plans. "Come on girls this is a time we can finally shop we have no teachers watching over us thankfully as today we all got permission to go to the town and we have the chance to buy things we like!" Louise and Tabitha got silent from that declaration, also silently agreed with the red haired one. So they went on one of Kirche's shopping spree, though Louise underestimated just how indecisive and picky Kirche could be cause by the founder they took almost took an hour had Tabitha not decided to intervene and pull Kirche by the ear towards her. "Where do we go next?" Tabitha's straightforward expression made Louise look around and think, all the while noticing a pulse, as if calling to her.

She walked towards the pulse, and despite no answer from her, Tabitha shrugged and followed with her hand still pinched on Kirche's ear dragging her. "Ow, ow, ow, Tabitha please let go I'll be good now." Reluctantly, the blue haired girl let go and Kirche just stood up fully and rubbed her ear, said red head looked at the building she saw Louise go into. "A blacksmith? Really?" Kirche deadpanned with a bit of a sigh, before she sighed again when Tabitha said nothing and walked in.

Just as they went through the door they heard their pink friend yell in anger and two screams of fear. Looking at each other, the two quickly stepped in to see Louise shaking a rusty sword that was… talking? "I can't believe my gut made me come to this store for something like you!" Louise yelled while shaking the sword, ignoring the calming gestures of the store owner. "Hey kid stop shaking me around like that! And what do you mean something like me?! I am a powerful ancient relic!" The sword yelled back via the guard. "Yeah you're ancient alright! You rusty piece of metal!" Louise shouted, while stopping her sword shaking. "Rusty piece of-?! I am the legendary Derflinger a magic sword!" Derflinger shouted back. Louise was about to continue when she felt someone cover her mouth and turned with an indignant expression towards Tabitha who just deadpanned at her with a raised eyebrow.

Silence reigned but finally Louise calmed down and murmured a sorry which was matched by an equally subdued it's alright from the sword as even he could feel the annoyance of the blue haired girl. Tabitha turned towards the clerk who straightened up in fright as anyone who could calm those two down with a look would be pretty intimidating no matter how short she was. "How much for that sword?" She asked with no nonsense, ignoring the indignant "What?!" from the background. The clerk gulped and said. "About a 100 gold. I'm sure I can give that for half price though!" He said hastily, anything to get those three including the sword out. Tabitha stared at him for a bit, making him sweat. "Make it 30 it's rusted already." The clerk clapped and nodded. "Done!" Tabitha took out her pouch and levitated a small bag and filled it with the amount of coins before floating it to the clerk.

The three girls and one sword exited the store. "I can't believe you actually bought this Tabitha." Louise said while holding the sword a little bit away from her chest. "I have to agree with Louise, this sword could probably snap given how rusted it is." Tabitha shook her head. "Book about Derflinger, back in the academy." Was all she said which confused the two girls, however they said nothing as they got back to Sylphid who looked fascinated with the talking sword.

* * *

\- Back at the academy while the girls left -

* * *

A green haired professional looking woman with glasses walked into the headmaster's office. "Headmaster Osmond, here are the current records of the new summoners and their familiars. The one with miss Valliere is bookmarked with the blue pin as you requested." She said as she set the records on the table of an old man with a pointy wizard hat and the biggest and longest silver beard anyone has ever seen. "Ah, thank you miss Longueville." The secretary nodded but her eye twitched as she heard and felt the patter of tiny feet. "Headmaster will you please order your familiar to go somewhere else other than up my skirt… again?" The old headmaster just laughed and waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "Oh, you should learn to lighten up my dear. It wouldn't do for such a lady like you to have early wrinkles now would it? But very well, come back Chuchu." He called with a rather high chitting call followed.

Longueville saw the small white mouse scurry from underneath her and run up the desk before climbing onto the hand of it's master. "What's that?" She heard the headmaster say. "Oh! Black today? Extra lacey too?" Each word added an angry tick mark on her head, before she creeped onto the old man slowly.

The door opened to reveal professor Colbert. "Headmaster! I-" He stopped himself as he looked at the scene a few times. The headmaster on his belly on the floor as his secretary Miss Longueville was digging into his spine with the heel of her boot. _"She looks quite cute and terrifying like that."_ He thought to himself. He shook his head before talking again and interrupting the two. "Headmaster I need to talk to you." He quickly looked at the curious Longueville before back at the old man. "Privately." Osmond heard the seriousness in his voice and nodded as he stood up somehow before turning to his secretary with a serious face. "Please leave us." Albeit a little put off at that request Longueville still bowed and exited the room.

As soon as she left however Colbert immediately strode over to the desk and set down an open book and an imprint of the runes of Louise's droids he managed to get with her permission. "Headmaster look at these runes, they are almost completely identical to the legendary runes of Brimir's Left hand of God Gandalfr with only a bit of variation." Osmond stroked his beard and hummed in thought as he looked at both rune inscriptions. Colbert took that as a sign to continue. "See this slight difference here in the center and near the end of the runes on Louise's golems? Instead of the Left hand of God, it translates more like to the Louise's Hand of Confederacy." As soon as he said that Osmond looked at him. "How are you sure then, that is derived from the runes of Gandalfr? Just because the name almost sounds similar doesn't mean it's the same." His words made Colbert nod.

But as quickly as he nodded, he looked at Osmond in the eyes. "That is what I thought to had I not noticed in the 'fight' the runes of the strange golems lit up in an eerie light and the movements of those droids were what you would see on experienced practioners, plus those movements were too fluid for a golem to completely mimic, as every single swing was accounted for." His explanation served to make Osmond lean back into his chair and adorn a serious expression on his face.

"If what you are saying is true, then miss Valliere has an army of Gandalfr's at her disposal. A terrifying army." Osmond murmured, but loud enough for Colbert to hear making the bald man nod. Said bald man placed his hands on the desk. "We must inform the palace at once!" His died as he saw Osmond turn around on his chair to face the windows. "No. We must keep quiet about this." Osmond said resolutely.

Colbert shook his head. "But why? This is the first time a Gandalfr has been summoned. Much less a Gandalfr dollmaker!" "That is exactly why we should keep quiet about this." Osmond finally turned around quickly and said it seriously. "Huh?" Was all Colbert said in confusion. The headmaster stood up and walked to the couches in the middle of the room. "If we do inform the palace, then not only will the pope and his inquisitors come to check, but if rumors of a dollmaker that can make an army of Gandalfr's, it will not be long before the rumors spread out to other countries, and even then. We would have to protect miss Valliere from any political schemes to control her. As well as making sure that the other nations do not get pressured into going to war with us because of this." Colbert's eyes widened in realization. "Now do you get it? A rumor of a dollmaker that could make Gandalfr's is a complete and utter political bomb waiting to explode. No. We can not inform the palace of this, they will find out soon enough with Princess Henrietta, but by then miss Valliere's forces should be capable of defending against all kinds of situations." Osmond said as he turned to the records that had Louise's and Hiraga's name on it. Colbert looked down in a bit of shame for not realizing that before his eyes widened. "But the visit is due in a few days, maybe even less!" Colbert yelled in alarm, but calmed down as he saw Osmond just lighting his pipe. "Not to worry, if what you told me was correct, then miss Valliere's private army should be able to build enough defenses in time."

Osmond took a puff of his pipe and walked to his window, where he could perfectly see Hiraga and the base from afar. "One thing is for sure though. Things will get interesting in the future." He said cryptically as Colbert couldn't help but grunt in agreement to that.

* * *

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

Chapter 3 One side and the Revelation End

 **I][I][I-I][I][I**

* * *

 **Oh my Goooooood, I'm so sorry guys for taking so long. I said I'd be updating much faster but apparently I wasn't fast enough. Sorry about that guys.**

 **Anyway, this is the third chapter. Kind of looks a bit rushed and I'm sorry if it seems like that to you guys. Also yes, Louise's droid army will have the Gandalfr rune, and that will be one of the big boosts of power to the droid's previous shitty battle programming. An army of Gandalfr is yes, that exactly an army that can use any and all weapon with maximum efficiency. A complete and utter bullshit power but it's a thing in the anime so yeah.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if Tabitha is a bit out of character, it's been a long time since I watched the anime and I'm a bit rusty with both the story and characters. So I'm sorry if I made Tabitha a bit desperate, then again I'd be desperate if I was her.**

 **Siesta, she will be included as an ally of Louise as her personal maid. If only that because she protected her and felt that it was now her responsibility for the maid's well being.**

 **By the way, I will be adding another one. But it's not really another fanfic, more like a bunch of ideas from my head I need to remove. I have no idea why I didn't do this before but fuck it, it's too late but I'm gonna do this for any future ideas that do not leave my head.**

 **It will be called. _The Graveyard of Dreams_ thanks to my friend who suggested that, and I find it fitting.**

 **Also, the chapters of a few other stories as well as the Prologue of ALO the God of Undeath are almost complete. Hope you guys are patient enough for that again. Sorry.**

 **So with everything said and done, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out! Peace!**


End file.
